The Legacy of Nikki
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: A 26 yr. old women named Nikki has been locked away from the world. She, one day, meets Lex and a Yautja named Scar. Follow Nikki through her story. She meets the love of her life. How will this turn out for her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! NEW STORY! WHOOOOO! *dances*

Neko: *sighs* What's this about now?

*grins evilly* You'll seeeee!

Neko: Great.

*claps hands* Let's hit it! -^w^-

Neko: Review.

* * *

Ever since I turned sixteen, I've been locked away. Deep within the government. I have liquid, warm melted amber eyes with a hint of brown. My solid black hair could grow at different lengths that I wished for it to be. I have pale skin, from the lack of the sun. I stood a good 5"6 and I weighed a good 143 lbs since I eat almost nothing. I have the ability to control elements and I have a pair of fox ears on top of my head, the tips tipped with silver. My semi-bushy tail had a tip of silver also and it flicked back a forth. I heard the door hissed opened and I looked over to see a Yautja wheeled in followed by a dark skinned women with chocolate brown hair and alert, chocolate brown eyes. I tilted my head. She was shoved into my cell and the Yautja was wheeled into the cell next to mine. I know all about the Yautja race. I've talked to one before. My parents were friends with them. They unstrapped the Yautja, letting him fall to the ground and they walked back out, closing the cell and walking out of the room entirely. My ear twitched. The dark skinned female was frightened. She was shivering from, I believe, the cold air that she just came out of and of the uncertainty of what was going to happen to her and the Yautja. I heard the Yautja growl softly as he came too. He stood up quickly, now fully alert and confused.

"Scar. You're okay." the female breathed happily. I noticed that she has two marks on her cheeks, swirling around almost like a yin-yang symbol. I was hidden the darkest part of the corner of the cell so they couldn't really _see_ me.

"Hey." I said softly, my voice echoing slightly. Both of their heads snapped towards me, following the source.

"Who are you?!" The female asked, terrified. I sighed, my ear pressing against my skull. I came into the light slightly, just enough for them to see my face.

"Name's Nikki. Who are you?" I asked.

"A-Alexa Woods. Call me Lex." she said, shivering slightly. I noticed that it gotten colder. I grabbed a blanket from behind me and tossed it towards her. She yelped slightly when it hit her face. She pushed it away, scared.

"Don't be afraid. It's just a blanket. Figures that you're cold." I said, sitting back down. She nodded in thanks and wrapped it around herself, snuggling into it. The main door opened and in walked Mistress Laika with a guard.

"Hello Nikki! How are you doing today?" She asked joyfully. I forced a grin. She absolutly loved me and I don't know why or how to stop it. She snapped her fingers and the guard opened the cell door and walked inside, grabbing me, _hard_. I hissed at him, bearing my fangs at him.

"No! Not her! Her." Laika said, pointing towards Lex. The guard let go of me and went to Lex. I stepped out of the dark and into the light, stepping in front of her. I hissed at the guard, my eyes narrowing into silts. The guard backed away slightly and Lex let out a gasp.

"Now now Nikki dear. I just want to ask her a few questions." Laika said, walking in and coming up to me. I eyed her, not buying it. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and I howled in pain, crumpling to the ground. I held my right leg to myself, gasping for air as a few tears fell down my cheeks. Lex was dragged out and my cell door closed. I sat up, dragging myself to the door and pounded against the door.

"Let her go!" I yelled at them. I smelt blood and I looked down. I cursed silently and bent over, licking my wound. It was just above my knee. I'm lucky to even still walk.

("What are they going to do to her?!") The Yautja growled, glaring at me. I looked up at him and replied in his language, ("They are going to question her, but to you...Many things.")

He stared at me with surprise.

("How do you speak my language?") He asked.

("My father, So'Kan, taught me and my mother, Luna, was friends with your race.") I explained, ("I am the youngest of my race and the last on this planet. My family was murdered when I was six years old. I managed to escape the scientist for a long time until I turned sixteen. That's when I started to develop my ears, tail, and powers. I got caught of course. Have been here ever since then which was...Let's see...10 years now?")

He stared at me.

("I reconize your parents name. I've met them before. Before you were born actually.") He said, looking me over, ("You look like your mother with your fathers eyes.")

("I suppose. Was that human your mate?") I asked, raising an eyebrow.

("No.") He answered quickly. A little _too_ quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

("You mean, no not yet.") I said, dropping a hint.

He sighed and nodded. I smirked. I heard the door opened and then my cell door. Lex was tossed in. She was pale and she was sweating. My head snapped up at the same guard who came in earlier.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I growled.

"The bitch wouldn't talk. So we had to result to torture." he said, smirking slightly.

I growled my eyes glowing bright blood red and a fireball appeared in my hand and I hurled it at him. He quickly ducked out of the way and close the cell door. I came up to the glass and pressed my palms against it, making my hands hot. Fire sparks spread over, making the wall burning, no, scolding hot. I gritted my teeth and turned it up a notch. My vision started swimming, but I pressed forward. I needed to leave. She needed to leave. He needed to leave. We all needed to leave. I let out a battle cry as the glass shattered, it shooting all over the wall and my flames burning the guard into dust. I panted from using my power. I swayed slightly and my vision was going blurry. I felt someone picking me up. My head lolled loosely. I caught a glimse of Scar's dreadlocks and a 'Thank you' before my world went dark.

* * *

Done done done done! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Neko: *snoozing*

......I seriously need a new muse.

Gaara: *appears and hugs me close*

O.O WTF?! How'd you get here?!

Gaara: ....Ninja....

. DAMN THOSE NINJA SKILLS!

Neko: *wakes up* What? O.o When you'd get here?

Gaara: Now.

Neko: Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...Keep her busy.

Gaara: *smirks*

O.O EEK! NO YOU DO-*disappears*

Neko: Review please. *goes back to snoozing*


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I LOVE TO THANK MY FIRST TWO REVIEWERS! *bawls*

Neko: Thank you Alec Weston and 8yume.

Nikki: Story. Now.

Fine fine. Pushy...Here's the story! XD

* * *

"Talk"

_*Thoughts*_

("Yautja Talk")

* * *

As soon as I felt the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze brushing against my skin, and the plant life swirling around my nose, my eyes fluttered opened. I sat up, looking around, taking in the sight. I felt a smile spread across my face and I stood up, taking a deep breath. I heard a crunch and I twirled around, my flame wrapping around my hand. I caught the sight of brown and I put my flame away. I caught the scent also. It was Lex. She came into view and looked up at me startled.

"Oh! You're awake." She said. I nodded and I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The deepest part of the forest." She replied.

I twirled around and jumped over a branch, heading towards a tree.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked, startled and followed me. I remained silent as I came up to the tree. I laid my head against it, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Ookasa." I murmured softly. My mother was this giant tree. When she was murdered, she dragged me over to this spot and she said to me, 'When ever you feel like you are lost, come and find me my little angel.' and she died, turning into this tree.

"That's your mother?" Lex asked, her eyes wide. I opened my eyes and looked straight at her. I opened my mouth to say something when a scent hit my nose. I turned sharply, pulling Lex down to the ground as a spear came sailing through and pierced into the tree next to my mother. I turned towards the source, my now long solid black hair flaring out, my eyes turned into slits and hissing, my fangs longer then before and my claws sharper. I heard a thump and saw bushes moving.

"Ki'dte Pauk-de!" I shouted**(1)**.

The movement came to a halt. The invisible figure growled. It became uncloaked. It was a Yautja that I've never seen before. I hissed lightly and it ended with a low growl. I took a defensive stance, ready to pounce if the pauk-de tried something. I heard another set of footsteps and the scent hit my nose. It was Scar. His steps came to a halt.

("Scar? What are you doing here?") The unnamed Yautja asked.

("De'Shu. I could ask you the same question.") Scar replied.

("Hunting Oomans.") he said.

To Lex, it probably heard a few clicks at first then De'Shu, the new Yautja saying this, "Nain-de Oomans."

I got out of stance, now standing, arms crossed and I snorted.

("This human was unarmed pauk-de.") I said, my eyes narrowing at him. He, what I believed, scowled at me from behind his mask. Scar's head snapped towards him, growling.

("You know _full_ well not to hunt Oomans who are unarmed.") He growled, his gold amber eyes flashing in anger. Poor Lex stood there, unsure and quite confused. I grabbed her arm and I said, "I'll teach you how to speak their language...or they speak english."

She nodded, her eyes understanding. I smiled and looked back at my mother. I leaned over and placed a kiss.

"I will be back Ookasa." I whispered, removing my lips away from the tree. I turned and pulled the Ki its-pa**(2)** out of the other tree. I handed it to Scar, who took it without saying anything and tossed it back to De'Shu.

("Do you have another ship?") Scar asked.

("No I don't.") he said.

I rolled my eyes. Big surprise.

("Can you at least communicate to the Leader?") I asked, my arms now behind my head in a bored manor. His head snapped towards me and growled.

("You stay out of this L'ulij-bpe Lou-dte Kalei**(3)**.") He growled.

"Ell-osde' pauk**(4)**!" I yelled at him, flipping him the bird.

I swore I could see his eyes grow wide at my words. I looked up and leaped up into the tree, hidden from their view. Lex looked at the Yautja males nervously before quickly climbing up to follow me. Scar looked at De'Shu and said, ("You shouldn't have said that. She is Setg'-in.")

I wished I could've heard the rest of the convo, but I didn't want to. I was too far up in mother to listen. I saw Lex coming into my view and I asked, "Felt nervous around the Yautja males?"

She plopped down on the branch opposite of me and said, "You have _no_ idea."

I chuckled, but then stopped. My ears were twitching like crazy and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I looked around. Something in the air changed and there was a very strange scent. Something that wasn't suppose to be here. I glanced behind Lex to see an black serfent like alien. My eyes went wide. It was a Xenomorph. What was it doing here? I quickly reacted and grabbed Lex, falling out of the tree at a fast speed. I turned to face the ground and shot a hand out. Tree roots shot up towards us, wrapping around us like a cacoon.

"Stay here." I said. She nodded, her face pale. I opened a small hole and hopped out, my eyes looking everywhere. I closed the hole and I heard a hiss. I turned sharply, only to be tackled by the Xenomorph. We both crashed into the ground, right between the two Yautja males. I quickly stood up, getting into a fighting stance. My long hair flaring out angrily, my eyes turning into silts, my fangs and claws both long now and I was hissing, growling at it. The two Yautjas were about to attack when I growled, "This pauk-de is _mine_."

They both kepted their weapons up, just in case, but made no movement towards it. I summoned my flame, both arms now wrapped in fire. It hissed at me and it charged at me. I simply waited then dodged, blasting my flames straight into it's back. It screetched loudly, thrashing about. I summoned roots out of the ground, implying the creature. It screetched once more before stilling slowly. I crawled on all fours and crawled over cautiously. I got close enough to see if it was truely dead. It's head snapped up, its inner mouth shooting out to try to imple me. The inner mouth reteated back in and it finally died. I hissed at it before crawling over to the cacoon. I gently lowered it and let Lex out. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I returned to my normal state, my hair growing short. My eyes now regular and my claws and fangs short. I patted her head awkardly and said, "No problem."

She let go, slowly and looked at Scar. Both Yautjas looking at me. I wonder what's going to happen now.

* * *

**(1)** Nikki saying, "Enough Fucker!"

**(2)** A spear

**(3)** De'Shu saying, "Mad or crazy childmaker"

**(4)** Nikki yelling, "Fuck you!" (Which she will be saying a lot.)

AND DONE! Hoped you enjoyed!

Neko: *yawns* Review.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! *bawls*

Neko: ...?

Nikki: What's wrong with her?

Neko: Who knows.

Nikki: Hnn....Review.

* * *

"Talk"

_*Thoughts*_

("Yautja Talk")

* * *

I was sitting next to my mother, cutting a small piece of wood with my knife. It was shaping into my beloved pet cat, a snow leopard named Ruhi**(1)**. I glanced away for a brief second and I accidently sliced my palm. I hissed, putting the carving down and putting away my knife. I looked at my wound. It was long, slanted like and it was deepish. My blood was a neon blue and poisonous towards humans.

"C'jit**(2)**." I murmured. I stood up and followed the scent of a near by river. I sat down near it and I pulled some water out of the river, covering my injured hand with it. The bleeding slowed down and it completely stopped. I ripped off a piece of my clothing and I covered my wound. The water stayed put for a few more seconds before I put it back into the river. I heard a twig snap and I sniffed the air. I was just Lex. I turned around as she came into view. She stopped, staring at her surroundings in awe.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed. I looked forward with a small smile. It was beautiful. Trees were everywhere with different kinds of flowers surrounding the trees. I stood up and turned to Lex.

"Would you like to get a closer look?" I asked.

She looked at me then back at where the Yautja males were.

"Don't worry. They won't noticed that we're gone." I said.

She looked towards me and went up to me. I held out my hand and she took it. I gently pulled her along across the water. The place was too far for someone to swim over, but I simply walked over the water without any doubts. Lex walked right next to me. She looked down at the water, amazed on how clean and clear it was. She saw fish go by and giggled slightly. We made it across and she looked at the flowers more closely. We heard a roar coming from in front of us. She ducked behind me, unsure of this place. A giant snowy white creature came into view and I reconized it.

"Ruhi!" I said happily, rushing forward and she lowered her head, purring at me. I hugged her around her muzzle. I pulled away and she licked me. I giggled. I petted her nose softly.

"So good to see you girl. I missed you." I said softly.

She purred slightly. I turned towards Lex and said, "Don't worry. She won't hurt you. Come on up and pet her."

She came up slowly and frightened. Ruhi lowered her head towards her and sniffed her. A few seconds went by and Ruhi licked her, causing Lex to laugh slightly. She scratched her nose softly, causing Ruhi to purr even louder. I heard a twig snap and I turned around swiftly, sniffing the air. It didn't smell anything like Scar or De'Shu. It also didn't smell like a Xenomorph either. It smelt...like a flower, but different. I heard Ruhi give a very, very low whine before turning and running into the deepist part of the forest. I grabbed Lex's arm and said, "Let's get out of here. Something's not right."

Before she could ask, a large flower came into view. Its petals opened up and it shot out a dart. I shoved myself onto Lex, making the both of us fall over to the ground out of the way.

"What is that?" She asked, staring at it.

"It's a Kumimaru, a very, very poisonous and deadly flower. It shots poison darts out from its mouth. If you get hit by one, you have at least 3 days to live before you sufficate from the poison." I explained, keeping my eyes on it carefully. Its mouth opened again, but more slowly. It was cautulating on my next move, as it watched _me_ carefully. None of us made a move...just waiting to see who would move first.

"Lex," I whispered, "start backing away from it and towards the water very, very slowly."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her move _very_ slowly towards the water and I did the same. The Kumimaru followed us, but made no attempts to shot at us. I knew if I got hit from it, I could survive seeing how I have my mothers blood running through my veins. She studied the Kumimaru and took one of the poison darts and extracted the poison, thus making an aintidote to counter the poison. She interjected herself with the aintidote when she was shot by one of the Kumimaru and I happened to have the aintidote running through my veins. If Lex got hit by it though, I would have to carry her across the water as fast as I could and cut open my wrist and force her to drink my blood so she could get the aintidote. I would also have to cut my mother and gets her sap to cover the wound just incase if there is anymore poison is evident there. I grabbed her hand and we slowly moved onto the water. We continued to back away slowly, with the Kumimaru still studying us. Before we could get far and to safety, I saw movement from behind me. Lex had move her head a little too quickly and it shot out a dart, hitting Lex straight in the leg. She let out a scream as I cursed. I quickly picked her up and ran across the water to safety. I got back to my mother and I saw the two Yautja males looking at us.

"You idiot! Why did you have to move?" I hissed slightly.

("What's going on?") Scar growled at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

("She was shot by a Kumimaru, a very, very poisonous and deadly plant. Now shut up and let me work.") I hissed at him.

I pulled out the dart from her leg and placed it beside me. I pulled out my knife and cut her pant leg, showing the wound. It was turning purple and red. I cut opened my wrist and brought it to her lips.

"Drink." I ordered.

She shook her head, her lips pressed together.

"Either you drink or you die. I have the aintidote running through my veins. Trust me." I said, pushing my wrist at her lips, "It's up to you. Do you want to live or die?"

She opened her mouth and I held her head as she drank deeply. Once she had enough, I pulled away from her and went up to my mother.

"Forgive me Ookasa. It's for my friend." I said softly before cutting deeply into her bark and some sap came out. I took it in my hand and kissed the spot where I cut. I bent back down to Lex and placed the sap on her leg. She shivered slightly and she panted from the pain. She'll be fine though now that I tended to her quickly. If would've been too late if I didn't treated her quickly. I cut another piece of cloth and put my knife away. I wrapped it around my wrist and stood up.

("She'll be fine now though she will be in pain.") I said.

("Pain? How did you know what to do let alone how to do it?") De'Shu asked, staring at me.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

("My mother studied those flowers across the way on that island. She got shot by one when I was in her womb. She quickly injected herself with it and I got it in my veins. I'm basically the walking aintidote to their poisons. If I got shot by one, I'd be fine. Anyone else, they would have died in 3 days.") I explained.

("How would they die? From the poison right?") De'Shu asked once again.

I rolled my eyes.

("Not really. The poison affects your lungs so therefore, you would've sufficated from the lack of air.") I repiled.

Both males looked at me in shock. Scar went over to Lex and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his, purring softly. I smiled softly at the sceen.

("She'll be fine now. A bit in pain, but that's from the aintidote killing the poison and all she needs to do now is rest. She'll awake in a few hours or so.") I explained to him. He looked at me gratefully as I smiled at him. I glanced at De'Shu, who, I think, was very confused. I guess he doesn't see love when it's right in front of him. I hope it comes over and bites him in the ass. He turned away and walked to, I think, his ship.

* * *

Words:

**(1)** Ruhi - Ru-hee

**(2)** Shit or damn

* * *

*yawns* And done yo.

Neko: *snoozing*

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention.................

Neko: ...You did forget huh?

Yep. I did. Ehehehehehe....

Neko: *rolls eyes* Review people. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

rwar! Back yo!

Neko: Finally.

SHUT UP! OKAY! STORY IS A GO! HA-ZAAAAA! REVIEW!

* * *

It was my turn to watch over Lex as Scar went to check up on De'Shu. Lex opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hey." She croaked out.

"Hey Lex. How are you feeling?" I asked, my ear twitching.

"Thristy." She muttered.

I pulled out a water canteen and held up her head, putting the tip of the canteen to her mouth. She drank it about half-way through. I pulled it away and she sighed in relief.

"Thank you." She said.

I looked at her, tilting my head as I gently laid her back down.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"It was nothing. You seem like a nice person when I met you and I felt the urge to protect you. So no worries." I said, smiling at her slightly. I heard a mewl and I looked to my right to see a snow white kitten. My eyes widened.

"Ruhi. I can't believe you crossed the river to come to me." I said, picking her up. She mewled again, setting her purring into overdrive. I chuckled and placed her on Lex's chest. Lex chuckled softly.

"Watch her Ruhi. I'll be back." I said, getting up and walking to, what I believe is De'Shu's ship. I entered it, looking around.

"Scar? De'Shu? Are you guys here?" I called out, looking around. I heard nothing. I stepped fully onto the ship and walked down, what I think, is the weapons area. I poked my head in to see Scar slamming De'Shu onto the ground with a loud thud. My eyes widened. De'Shu flipped himself up, turning around quickly and slammed his body against Scar's which resulted him being slammed into the wall. De'Shu back away, growling low. Holy cow....I feel...so hot by this. I snapped myself out of it, shaking my head fiercely. I don't need to get turned on at the moment. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I cleared my throat. Both heads snapped towards me.

(Ah, hi. Did either of you two contact your Leader at all?") I asked, my eyes focused on them.

("Of course. We shall leave once Lou-dte Kalei**(1) **is awake.") De'Shu said.

My eyes narrowed at him dangerously and growled, ("First thing first, her name is Lex. And second, she is awake. I came to get one of you guys to go get her.")

Scar walked out of the room quickly, brushing past me and went the way that I came from. My eyes remained focused on De'Shu.

("You can leave now Ooman**(2)**.") he said.

I smiled sweetly before yelling, "Ell-osde' pauk**(3)**!"

I turned swiftly and walked out of the room. I saw Scar running towards the ship with Lex in his arms. Ruhi was chasing after him in her big form. I let out a low whistle and she stopped, her head tilted curiously. She shrunk into her small form and ran forward towards me. Scar had stopped running, now gazing curiously at the small creature. Ruhi jumped and landed on my shoulder, ducking under my now shoulder length hair.

("It's okay now. You're safe.") I said, walking back inside. Scar came onto the ship and walked to, I believe is that bedroom. I entered it also, my eyes scanning.

("Do I sleep here too or is there another spare room?") I asked, my head tilted.

("You're sleeping here. I'm taking the spare.") He repiled.

"Ah. Okay then." I said, Ruhi popping out from my hair and jumped onto Lex, curling into a small ball and falling asleep on her chest. I blinked before laughing slightly. I never thought I see the day when she would take to other people. Scar turned to leave when I asked, ("How long will it take us to get to you planet?")

("About a day.") he repiled before leaving the room entire and the door closing behind him.

"Ah. Okay." I muttered before laying down, curling up next to Lex's side, my tail covering my face as I fell asleep.

~5 Hours Later~

Something clanged/banged against the oppisite wall. I snapped awake, my tail poofed out, hissing. Lex yelped away and Ruhi growled loudly. I smelled the air, my ears twitching. No Xenomorphs, no deadly plants, or forgein Yautja. I believe that it was either Scar or De'Shu messing around or a ship is attached to the Yautja ship. I walked out of the door, heading towards the piliot area. I poked my head in to see Scar sitting in the piliot seat, but no De'Shu.

("Where's De'Shu?") I asked.

("Fixing something on the ship. We'll be there in two hours.") He repiled.

("Okay. Thanks.") I said, turning back around and walked back down to the room. I entered the room and laid back down, curling up next to Lex again.

"What was that bang?" Lex asked.

"De'Shu fixin something. Go back to sleep." I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling back asleep along with Ruhi. I wonder how everything is going play out? Bad or good. I yawned. I guess this will have to wait for later. I willed myself to sleep. In two hours...we'll see how it goes. We'll all see.

* * *

**(1)** Childmaker

**(2)** Yautja slang for human

**(3)** Again, Fuck you! She says this _ever_ time.

* * *

*let's out a breath* Done.

Neko: This is going slow.

That's the point!

Neko: Whatever.

REVIEW!


End file.
